


Unlikeliest

by McKayRulez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Claustrophobia, First Meetings, Geeks, Gen, Ravenclaw, Young Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Luna gets a friend! A grumpy first year, named Rodney McKay.





	Unlikeliest

The train station was busy that day. 

A girl with odd spectacles, rolling a large cart of suitcases behind her in one hand, and holding a magazine to her face in the other, engrossed with what she was reading, walked straight into a boy who had stopped a short ways ahead of him, looking around the station confused. 

“Hey!” The child glared up at her. “Watch where you’re going!” 

“S-sorry.” The girl in strange glasses had the decency to fein guilt at the scary, loud mouthed boy, before squinting her eyes and quickly grabbing a tissue from her pocket and sneezing. 

The young child she had run into, looked at her disturbed. “Ew! You better not have gotten me sick!” He whined and began rubbing off his back where he had been touched. 

“Oh, I’m not sick.” She sniffed. “It’s the wrackspurts.” 

He looked her up and down, skeptical. “Uh huh..” 

The girl in glasses then walked off, while the boy watched her. Glasses girl stopped, glanced side to side suspicion, then walked right through a brick pillar.

After getting on the train, she was surprised to see the child again, roaming the cabins, not finding one to sit in. 

Glasses girl moved over some of her books to make room, and the child sighed, reluctantly taking the seat opposite her. 

“First year?” She asked. The boy nodded. “Oh, that’s nice.” 

He frowned, unsure if she was patronizing him. His eyes narrowed. “Don’t take that as you can boss me around and think you’re smarter than me!” 

She raised an eyebrow at the child’s outburst, then looked back down at her magazine quietly. 

The first year fidgeted, glancing around the cabin. He started to sweat. 

The other child didn’t notice, until she started hearing the boy hyperventilate. She glanced up from her reading and saw the child’s eyes darting everywhere in a panic. “Are you alright?” 

“Does it look like I’m alright?” The boy gasped and swallowed. “It’s.. It’s claustrophobic in here.” After a moment, he quickly moved the other’s books off the seat next to the window, onto the floor, and quickly pressed himself against the glass staring out of it. The rush of the world beyond, flickering past his eyes. 

She blinked and looked down. Then after a moment added thoughtfully. “Maybe you should try to distract yourself?” 

He glanced slightly at her, but returned to staring out the window. 

She tilted her head. “When I want to keep myself busy I make my charms.” She showed him her necklace. 

Reluctantly he peeled his eyes from the passing mountains beyond, and looked at her. “It’s a corkscrew?” The child blinked confused. 

“It keeps the nargles away.” 

He blinked, unsure what that was, but didn’t want to appear ignorant, so he just nodded. “I.. see..” 

When he didn’t make fun of her because of it or call her loony, she figured he must be nice enough and they had just gotten off on the wrong foot. So, she extended a hand. “By the way, I’m Luna Lovegood.”

He hesitant took her hand. “Rodney McKay.” 

He glanced between the nature outside and her variety of books inside. Knowledge was a much better alternative in his mind to nature. Besides, it was his first year and he wanted to get ahead and not feel dumber than the other older kids. “Can I.. Read some?” He looked at the large selection. 

She smiled, unexpectedly pleased. Whenever she tried to pass out the quibbler before, few ever actually took one. She happily picked out a few issues and handed them to him, then pushed her things aside and made room to sit next to him, and began pointing out her favourite articles.


End file.
